Misery Loves It's Company
by amaya-wishes
Summary: Challenged focus on the word misery. Axel and Roxas so YAOI! Don't read if you don't like YAOI! Axel is Roxas' misery, and Roxas' is Axel's company which he loves, hence Misery Loves It's Company. Rated for Slight fluff lime and lingo


Misery Love's It's Company

AxelxRox

D/C: Don't own Axel or Roxas

A/N: This was a challenge one-shot based on the word Misery. If it doesn't stick to the word sorry, but I still had fun writing it.

Running vision blurred, normally blonde spiky hair now plastered to my head as the city lights shine down upon, rain pounding hard. I had to get away because while around him, my misery, my walls come crashing down. His cold yet soft emerald gaze burns right through me. He's such a pain in the ass, always had to be in control. It gets old y'know? To be his plaything and you never once hear a word of contentment or a thanks. Its like I'm here for him to have some cheap thrill.

Sure I have my share of problems, but I shrug them of as if they're nothing, but him, Axel, makes me miserable like him. He walked up to me, like he had known me for years, and took me back to his place where everything started; damn player. There's so much hate I feel for him, but it doesn't change the fact there's something there that replaces the hate, maybe love? Who knows anymore?

He's misery walking on two feet sometimes crawling on hands and knees. GAH! What am I thinking!? Keep it together Roxas! Now I'm talking to myself, great. Hmpf, talking to oneself , first sign of going crazy. I guess that's the side effects from being with Axel.

The rain still hasn't let up, so I'll be looking forward to having the flu in the morning. I pear up into the purple clouded sky and scream. What else am I supposed to do:? Crawl back to him? I don't think so. I played that card too many times, yet I guess I never learned my lesson till now. Never feed misery, all it does is gets a taste of your innocence, and come back for more.

Drawing up my hood I continue to walk, not paying attention to where my feet are leading me, or who the hell I'm bumping into to, until I hit someone head on. Who in the world would be out on a night like this at this late at night, anyway? I looked up and my eyes went wide as emerald eyes, with black tattoos that look like permanent tears, met my aqua ones. We stood there just looking at each other like we were looking for answers that no one could answer.

I want to run, run so fucking far away, but instead I latched on to him, my grip getting tighter and tighter, as I'm afraid if I let go, I'll wake up from this dream, and fall into a dark abyss that never ends, "It's okay kid, I'm here," the red head said softly as he wrapped his arms around me shielding me from the rain.

"C'mon, let's go to my place."

He very much knew my answer as I never protested once before, so we headed back his arm wrapped around my shoulders holding me tightly as we walked. We reached his place about ten minutes later, soaked to the bone. Sure, it wasn't the nicest place, but it was somewhere I felt safe with him.

I sat on the couch as he let go fo me to change into some dry clothes. Sitting there lost in my own thoughts as he walked back out in sweat pants and wife beater, making it look like I was staring,"Staring's rude y'know." he commented as I felt something land in my lap. I looked down seeing dry clothes, but with a confused like 'what the crap' and he started to laugh, "You put them on, so you don't get sick," he laughed more then his look turned more serious and sad, "and I would be devastated if you were sick."Axel said softly. I was shocked that he said that and the way he said it, none the less.

I came back out minutes later seeing him stretched out , "Why did you run away? I was worried Roxas," I heard him say which again surprised me. He was being nice to me for once instead of his natural, sarcastic self.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Wow, you worried about _ME_, none the less,"I said stressing on the word me, "You sure you're feeling okay?" I asked because all in all I've never seen or heard him act like this in the two years I've known him. He flinched as if the question had hurt him,"Of course I'm okay kid. Where'd you get the idea that I wasn't?" Axel asked as he flinched again.

"You flinched twice, and because you're always mean to me." I said very bluntly much to my distaste, by maybe it would help get my point across.

"You're right Roxas,"he said sitting bolt up, "I am always mean to you even if I don't intend to be."Axel added as he started to walk towards me, and I acted on reflex stepping back.

"W-what do you mean Axel?" I asked as I made contact with the bedroom door.

He smirked, "Roxy, you're bright, figure it out," Axel remarked as he turned the knob on the door gently coaxing me into the room, "No I'm not!" I shot back.

I guess you can call me selfish or stuck up, but I wanted to hear it come from Axel, and not convince myself of something or rather some feeling that might not be true. Trapped between the edge of the bed and the spiky red haired Axel, I had nowhere else to go but down. Falling until I finally hit the soft mattress below me with Axel suit, but not before stripping myself of his shirt and him shredding its twin.

"Axel,"I breathed out, but was silenced as his lips met mine. A few more articles of clothing were on the floor within the five minute time period as the kisses increased, but they were soft and gentle as to where his other ones were rough and controlling.

The result of what every kiss and touch led up to are my little secret, but what he told me afterwards is what always makes me happy on a cloudy day.

"I love you Roxas, got it memorized?"He said softly as he whispered it in my ear before I fell into a state of slumber where there was only me and him. He already knew my answer, and I always believed he did the first time we met; there was no need for me to say anything as he placed a light kissed my damp hair and joined me in sweet slumber.

He's my misery. The one thing I hate, yet love at the same time. He never let me go for I was his company, his solace. Like they say 'Misery loves its company.'

End

This was a challenge by k o u s e n. I hope I stuck to my word, which is Misery if you couldn't tell. If I didn't I'm sorry, but it was still fun to write as seeing it was the first fic I have written in a long time. But reviews would still be nice


End file.
